Mickey's house of villains
Mickey's House of Villains is a direct-to-video film produced by The Walt Disney Company. It is a film adaptation of the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Disney & Classic Villains that have appeared in past Disney productions. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Video on September 3, 2002. Plot It is Halloween night at the House of Mouse, and a lot of villains are showing up. Jafar has a trick in store for the usual heroes of the House, but the villains have to wait until midnight for him to unleash it. After a series of cartoons, Jafar, along with Captain Hook, Cruella de Vil, Texas pete, Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, The two british classic villains called Napoleon from Animal farm in 1954 & Buxton the blue cat from Dougal and the blue cat in 1972, Sykes, McLeach, Ursula and Hades, takes over the house with a musical number "It's Our House Now!" All the other villains soon join the gang. The heroes are trapped in the kitchen while Mickey and several others are thrown out into the street. They witness the House's name being changed to the House of Villains. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie try to take their House back, but Chernabog keeps them from entering the building. Then, Mickey dresses in his sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Just when Mickey's sorcerer hat is knocked off, Aladdin escapes from the kitchen, flying on the magic carpet and gives Daisy Duck the magical lamp. Daisy hands it to Mickey who uses the lamp to suck Jafar into it. The rest of the villains flee and the House of Mouse is restored. Voice cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck / Queen of Hearts / Si / Am / The Fates / The evil queen *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Corey Burton as Captain Hook / Chernabog / Napoleon / Stromboli / Gaston *Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil *Pat Carroll as Ursula / Zira *James Woods as Hades *Rob Paulsen as Hades (singing) *Lois Nettleton as Maleficent *Jim Cummings as Big Bad Wolf / Kaa / Ed the Hyena / Razoul / Sykes / McLeach / Buxton the blue cat / Dr. Facilier / Judge doom / Amos slade / Sa'Luk / Rasputin *Grey DeLisle as Yzma *'Victor Spinetti' as Texas pete Cartoons & Classic Episodes Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons, and It shows 5 cult classics as well. In fact, these shorts & english episodes make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. Among them, three of the shorts & five of the english episodes are classic ones: *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (1937) *''Donald Duck and the Gorilla'' (1944) *''Trick or Treat'' (1952) *The Magic Roundabout-The Experiment (Early 70's) *'Trouble with Ghosts (1981)' *Superted at Creepy Castle (1982) *Huxley Pig and the Haunted House (1990) *'The Zombie Awakes (1993)' The other five shorts were all originally broadcast on Mickey Mouse Works in 1999. *''Mickey's Mechanical House'' *''How to Haunt a House'' *''Dance of the Goofys'' *''Donald's Halloween Scare'' *''Hansel and Gretel'' Just like Jafar's defeat is The lamp, The other defeats are: '' ''Snow white and the seven dwarfs: '' ''1. Queen/Witch '' ''Dumbo: '' ''2. The silly boy '' ''3. Pink elephants '' ''4. The ringmaster '' ''5. The clowns '' ''Bambi: '' ''6. Ronno '' ''7. Dogs '' ''Cinderella: '' ''8. Lucifer '' ''Alice in wonderland: '' ''9. The walrus and the carpenter '' ''10. The queen of hearts '' ''Peter pan: '' ''11. Captain hook '' ''Lady and the tramp: '' ''12. The rat '' ''13. Aunt sarah '' ''Sleeping beauty: '' ''14. The raven '' ''15. Maleficent '' ''101 Dalmatians: '' ''16. Cruella de vil '' ''The sword in the stone: '' ''17. The wolf '' ''18. The lady beaver '' ''19. Madame mim '' ''20. Sir kay '' ''The jungle book: '' ''21. King louie '' ''22. Kaa '' ''23. Shere khan '' ''The aristocats: '' ''24. Edgar '' ''The many adventures of winnie the pooh: '' ''25. The bees '' ''The rescuers: '' ''26. Madame medusa '' ''The fox and the hound: '' ''27. Amos slade '' ''The great mouse detective '' ''28. Fidget '' ''29. Ratigan '' ''Oliver and company: '' ''30. Sykes '' ''The little mermaid: '' ''31. Louise '' ''32. Ursula '' ''The rescuers down under: '' ''33. McLeach '' ''Beauty and the beast: '' ''34. Gaston '' ''Aladdin: '' ''35. Prince achmed '' ''The return of jafar: '' ''36. Abis mal's men '' ''37. Jafar '' ''38. Abis mal '' ''The lion king: '' ''39. Scar '' ''Pocahontas: '' ''40. Ratcliffe '' ''The hunchback of notre dame: '' ''41. Frollo '' ''Aladdin and the king of thieves: '' ''42. Sa'Luk '' ''43. The fourty thieves '' ''*Razoul Hercules: '' ''*Hades Mulan: '' ''*Shan-Yu's eagle *Shan-Yu *Chi-Fu Tarzan: '' ''*Sabor *Clayton The emperor's new groove: '' ''*Yzma Superted: '' ''*Texas pete, Bulk, Skeleton & The rattlesnake Muppet treasure island: '' ''*Black dog *Long john silver The lion king 2: '' ''*Nuka *Zira Astro boy: '' ''*Ham egg *President Stone Animal farm: '' ''*Mr. Jones' friends *Napoleon Dougal and the blue cat: '' ''*Madame blue The princess and the frog: '' ''*Dr. Facilier *Lawrence The BFG: '' ''*Bloodbottler *Mary *Fleshlumpeater Cinderella 3: A twist in time: '' ''*Lady tremaine & Drizella tremaine Rugrats in paris: '' ''*Coco LaBouche *Jean-Claude The first magic roundabout video from 1989: '' ''*Dylan *The cannon *End of The first magic roundabout NSPCC Children's tv favourites vol 1 from 1990: '' ''*End of Paddington bear-Please look after this bear *Texas pete, Bulk & Skeleton from Superted and the stolen rocket NSPCC Children's tv favourites vol 2 from 1992: '' ''*End of the Postman pat song *End of Spot's birthday party *The two baddies from Rupert and the pirates edited excerpt *End of Nellie the elephant *End of Anytime tales-I want a cat *End of Favourite nursery rhmes *End of Rosie and jim My best friends from 1993: '' ''*Goldilocks BBC Television Children's favourites from 1993: '' ''*Sly from Noddy *Cashmore & Sharon from Joshua jones *One of the rats from Tales of the tooth fairies-The stolen present *Norman price from Fireman sam-Bently the robot *End of Fireman sam-Bently the robot *End of BBC Television Children's favourites My best friends too from 1994: '' ''*Bulk the giant fat baby from Superted's dream *Spotty from Superted's dream *End of My best friends too Category:2002 Category:2002 animated films Category:2002 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2009 Category:1999 Category:2000